Rule 28
by Varmint
Summary: Rule #28: If any member of the League or your own team is de-aged, you are not allowed to corrupt them. We still can't get Green Arrow to stop smacking Superman whenever Conner is mentioned. This story is how this rule came to be. Babyfied!Leaguers/Young Justice with de-aged Deadpool and Jason!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was re-reading 'Guidelines to Living...' for what seems like the umpteenth time and _finally _noticed that I never wrote a story for this rule. So, I decided to make it an adorable short story!**

**Rule #28:**

If any member of the League or your own team is de-aged, you are not allowed to corrupt them. We still can't get Green Arrow to stop smacking Superman whenever Conner is mentioned.

(... ... ... Again, no regrets. Superman deserves a good whoppin' because of what he did!)

* * *

This had been a long and trying day for both the League and the Young Justice team. They had recently fought against the combined forces of the Joker, Lex Luthor, Gorilla Grodd, and Cheetah, whom all wanted to hurt the heroes where it hurt.

And that they did.

"I cannot believe you got turned into a baby, Jason!" Kid Flash gasped at the cute child standing before him, who was no older than seven.

"I am not a baby, West! Do not make me shoot you!" The small child growled, pulling a gun from inside his brown jacket to point it at the red headed teenager.

The kid reached just a bit over Kid Flash's knee and wore black cargo jeans, black combat boots, black gloves, a black long sleeved shirt with a red bat on it, a brown jacket as mentioned before, and a red domino mask. His hair was black, long, and spiky, reaching almost to his shoulders, but a very peculiar thing was the white streaks in his bangs.

"Whoah! Kiddo, no guns for children!" Kid Flash smirked as he swiped the gun from Jason, making the boy growl menacingly.

"Better watch your mouth, _Wallace_. I know where you live..." He allowed his threat to linger, then turned around as more and more heroes entered Mt. Justice.

Kid Flash smirked at the child that was clearly enraged with him, but also looked up. Batman stepped through the Zeta machine with a baby Green Arrow in his hands, frowning so deeply that even Jason was surprised. Behind him, M'gann entered with a baby version of her uncle while a seven year old version of Conner clung to her hand.

After them came Superman, who was carrying a baby version of Wonder Woman and Flash. Then a crawling, two year old Guy Gardner came in while wailing loudly, a normal sized Artemis walking behind him while a six year old Kaldur clung to her hand. Zatanna and Rocket were cooing over the eight year old version of Robin that smiled up at them, while Black Canary carried Aquaman in.

"Wet me wo! Stupid, 'changa hatew!" An extremely young voice screamed from the entrance after Black Canary entered, making Kid Flash and Jason smirk.

"Guess Roy hates Deadpool even more now, huh?" Kid Flash asked as he looked down at Jason, who only nodded.

Right then, Red Arrow stepped in with a struggling three year old Deadpool in arm, a katanna slung over the young adult's shoulder.

"Just how many weapons does this guy have? I've found more than twenty." Roy said exasperated, all the while Deadpool hit his chest.

"We me go! Wet me go! Wet me go!"

"He has enough to supply a small army for about a month, Red Arrow." Batman growled as the Zeta machine turned off, all the heroes that were going to enter already inside.

Now the non-afflicted heroes looked around them at all the children, which made Kid Flash hang his head. "You're going to leave them with us, aren't you?"

"I am sorry, Kid Flash, but we need to find a cure for them." Batman sighed, which got Jason to shake a fist in his direction.

"You stupid jackass! Can't you let me leave? I know how to take care of myself!"

Batman only quirked an eyebrow at the 'threatening' seven year old. "Jason, if you step _one_ foot in Gotham like this, you'll be killed. You're staying with the Team in the Cave until we figure out a cure for all the kids."

Jason scoffed and crossed his arms, but decided that fighting would prove nothing so he walked towards the struggling Deadpool. "Hey, want to play Call of Duty?"

"Hecks yeah, Weddy-Pooh!"

Deadpool jumped from Red Arrow's hands to fall beside Jason, only to get up and waddle behind the older boy. Batman shook his head at these two, all the while Kid Flash just smiled after them.

"Aren't they just adorable? That game could scar their almost innocent minds and they _deliberately_ want to play it!"

Superman actually face-palmed because of his words, but just shook his head and turned to Black Canary. "Leave Arthur here with the kids. We have to find out how we can get them back to their _real_ ages."

"Woy! Woy! Woy!"

Batman frowned as he looked down at the baby in his hands, then green archer reaching for the red archer. Roy only rolled his eyes and followed after Deadpool and Jason, deciding that he liked their insanity over Ollie's. This of course made the blonde extremely sad and Batman soon found himself with a sobbing archer.

"Red Arrow!" Batman growled over Ollie's wails, only to receive a grunt as an answer.

Kid Flash snickered lightly at the scene, then sped towards Ollie to pick him up. "Eh, who needs dumb old Roy? All you need is the Wall-Man!"

Ollie's blue eyes stared up at Wally with amazement, then his small hand went to grasp at his mask. "Woy?"

Kid Flash's smile faltered a bit at the name, but he just shook his head and looked up at Batman. "Leave them all here. I'm pretty sure the girls and I can take care of the eleven babies."

Batman scrutinized him for what felt like hours, but ultimately relented and nodded. "If any of them is hurt when we get back, it's your head, Wallace."

With that threat, he, Superman, and Black Canary left the Cave, leaving Wally, Artemis, M'gann, Rocket, Zatanna, and Roy all alone in a cave filled with super babies.

"Bay Watch, you idiot! We can't take care of all these kids!" Artemis quickly pounced on him, ignoring the screaming Guy and sniveling Kaldur. "They might _kill_ us before the adults get back!"

Zatanna and Rocket nodded in agreement as they hugged the young Robin, all the while M'gann spoke telepathically with her uncle. Wally only smirked and shook his head, all the while tickling at Ollie's stomach, eliciting giggles from the babe.

"Artie Baby, we can take care of this. Promise, I have _everything_ under control."

And it wasn't even two seconds after this that there was a crash and blood curdling screams coming from Jason's and Deadpool's side of the Cave.

Artemis glared at Kid Flash, who only chuckled nervously. "Spoke too soon..."

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jason! Get back here, you damned troll!" Roy's angered yell could be heard as the non-affected teens ran towards the sounds of chaos, the rest of their charges waddling, crawling, or running behind.

"Never, Royly! This is a democracy where we have freedom of speech!"

Wally cringed as he heard another glass crash, followed by Roy's scream of pain.

"Take that, you 'changa hater!" This was Deadpool's scream, which made Wally speed up.

If _he _was in on this, Roy wouldn't last much.

The teens arrived in the Game Room soon enough, only to find a disaster zone. The giant plasma TV had it's screen cracked and had the PS3 embedded in it, controllers still dangling from the console. The couches were overturned and the walls had cracks in them, as if they had been hit by something heavy.

But what was most shocking was Roy in the middle of the room, kneeling, bound, gagged, and glaring up at a dancing Deadpool baby.

"Say it." Deadpool growled dangerously, all the while Roy tried to get out of his bonds.

"Screw you..." Roy's voice was muffled by the gag, but the answer was as clear as water.

"That isn't very nice, Royly." Jason had appeared from seemingly nowhere, smirking devilishly with a water gun in his hands.

"Jason! Deadpool! What do you think you're doing?" Kid Flash boomed before they could start torturing his fellow red head.

Both boys jumped at the angered tone that came from Kid Flash, turning around to find the rest of the teenagers; and Green Arrow; standing in the doorway. Ollie was looking at Roy with sad, tear filled eyes, and he quickly started to fuss to try to get to the young man.

Roy groaned at the sight of the squirming Ollie, just _knowing_ that he'd be stuck taking care of the baby, but Kid Flash ignored Ollie and continued glaring at Jason and Deadpool.

"Are you two _stupid_ or somethin'?" He asked, all the while Jason and Deadpool stood one beside the other, heads hanging. "If you start acting like this there's no _way_ the Bat will ever let you near us when you're back to your normal age! Or, worse yet, he'll make you two stay that age!"

Now this really scared both boys, so they quickly started shaking their heads. "We're sorry, Wally! We'll let Roy go now!" They both yelled, then hurried to release the bound man.

Roy continued glaring at them after he was finally free, but still un gagged himself and pointed at them. "Do that _ever_ again and you'll find arrows through your knees."

Jason and Deadpool's eyes widened at this threat and they quickly ran to hide behind Wally, both boy completely afraid of what Roy would do to them. The threat; of course; was spoken just as the rest of the de-aged Leaguers entered the room, instantly filling them with fear.

"_Arrow_?" Kaldur's eyes were wide in fear as he repeated this, deathly pale.

"_Wee_?" Guy's blue eyes were instantly filled with tears, all the while he clung to Kaldur's hand.

And after repeating those words, all of the babies started crying, Robin, Kaldur, and Conner all wide eyed and traumatized because of Roy.

Kid Flash quickly started running around with a giggling Ollie; who seemed _way _too amused by his companions fears; trying to calm the babies down.

"No, Roy was just joking!" Wally told Guy, who was wailing the loudest. "He would never do that to _you_!"

"Yeah, he would only do it to evil little children!" M'gann smiled brightly at them, and the babies all stared at her for a second or two before starting to cry even louder.

"M'gann!" Artemis scolded the Martian, running to scoop Wonder Woman up. "You don't tell them that! Kids are even more afraid of him now!"

The blonde hugged the only female baby tightly, bouncing her up and down to try to get her stop crying. Zatanna grabbed Aquaman and started soothing him with words from another language, slowly bringing the king to calm down.

M'gann chuckled nervously as she grasped her uncle and bounced him up and down, all the while Rocket carried a sobbing Flash. Wally was bouncing Guy and Ollie together, and the kids of the Team hugged Jason and Deadpool, all the while Roy was left out of everything.

This, of course, made the red head annoyed. Wasn't he good enough for any of the kids? Why couldn't he soothe any of them?

He was about to step towards the group of kids to see if he could get Deadpool to stop crying, but Wally suddenly stepping in front of him stopped him.

"You dare get close to _any_ of those kids, Roy, and you'll find an arrow through _your_ knee." Wally smiled cheerfully, all the while Ollie and Guy giggled with him.

Roy blinked in surprise at how well Wally took care of the kids, but still gulped and nodded. "Good. Now go check if there's food in the refrigerator. I'm pretty sure these guys must be starving."

Roy did as told, deciding that _nothing_ was worth Wally's wrath, and walked out of the Game Room. After about ten minutes of soothing the children the babies were all dry eyed and the kids were less afraid of Roy. Wally smiled at how Jason carried a sleeping Deadpool all the while Zatanna handed Aquaman to Kaldur.

"Hey, kids, Roy's getting the food ready right now. Do you want to watch some TV before we eat anything?" Wally asked, which got Robin, Conner, Kaldur, and Jason all to nod.

"Yeah! Can we watch a movie?" Robin asked, smiling as he stood beside Conner.

Wally smiled at his enthusiasm, overjoyed at seeing his best friend so care free, and nodded. "Sure. What do you want to see?"

"I want to see Sa-" Jason began to say, but was cut off by Artemis.

"It has to be something the Baby League can see, too, Jason."

The boy pouted at this, but nodded as Deadpool yawned cutely on his shoulder.

"How about we watch The Little Mermaid?" Kaldur asked innocently, which made the teenagers in the room bristle.

So many bad memories with that movie. So many...

"Unfortunately, Fish Sticks, we don't have that movie here with us." Wally quickly came up with lie, which instantly made Kaldur frown. "_But_, we do have Percy Jackson. Do you want to see that one?"

Instantly the boy's face lit up and he nodded rapidly, followed by Robin, Jason, and Ollie. Conner blinked at the kids, wondering why they were so happy, but started nodding to, albeit slowly.

Wally smiled at them, then turned to the girls behind him. "Let's get them all into the Family Room. We can set everything up there."

The girls nodded and started walking, each girl carrying some Baby Leaguer. Wally smiled as Guy and Ollie babbled about something or another in his arms, and watched as the boys of the team led Jason and Deadpool behind the girls.

After they were all set up in the Family Room, Wally placed Ollie and Guy on the blanket in the middle of the floor that was set up for all the babies while the boys sat on the couch beside it. The girls all threw themselves on the main couch that was just behind the babies and Wally pressed play on the movie.

Luckily enough for them, the babies and boys were so enthralled by the movie that they didn't cause much trouble after it started. Actually, the movie went by without any incident, all of the babies behaving themselves while the boys just sat and watched.

Wally mused that this was a perfect night, with only the obstacle of dinner standing in the way. But with the kids being so well behaved, he highly doubted they would give them much trouble.

Or, at least he thought that until the movie ended and the teens finally noticed that Baby Deadpool, Ollie, and Guy were missing.

That certainly ruined Wally's perfect night.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Higher!"

"Highew! Highew, Death!"

"I'm twying, Guy! I'm twying!"

Wally gasped as he heard these yells followed by high pitched giggles, his head filling with images of Deadpool throwing his fellow babies into the air, only for the blonde and ginger to splat against the floor!

"I wanna fwy wike Supahman!" Wally heard Ollie's laughter and he couldn't help but go deathly pale.

He couldn't let his favorite uncle die! He was the only man in the League that actually allowed him to do the crazy things he did!

"Deadpool! Those kids better not be dead!" Wally scowled as he ran into the hangar, only to brink in surprise at the sight before him.

He was... _Amazed_ by what he saw. He wasn't even angry at the fact that these three snuck away from him and gave him a heart attack, he was too awe struck by their ingenuity and randomness to actually feel angry with them. Just... _How_ had they gotten that trampoline in here?

"Woy!" Ollie squealed as he saw the red head skid into the large room, smiling broadly as he bounced back onto the blue cover of the trampoline before he bounced back up, Guy following him with a hand in his mouth while he pointed at Wally with the other.

Deadpool was at the edge of the contraption, holding on tightly to the edge, as if tightening the surface so his friends could bounce higher.

Like stated before, Wally wasn't angry with them anymore. He was genuinely impressed with how creative these three were and how smart they were proving to be. Even with things they still didn't comprehend at that young age.

_"Wally, did you find the kids?" _Miss Martian asked inside his mind, but he just nodded, dumbstruck. _"Wally, are you there?" _

"Huh?" Wally asked, then shook his head and nodded once more. _"Yeah, I'm here Miss M. And I found the kids... I guess I was just caught off guard by how truly awesome these guys are... Just don't tell Guy or Deadpool this, 'kay?" _

"Kids! Time to stop playing Superman!" Wally now spoke out loud, not giving M'gann enough time to ask him what he was talking about. "We're going to give you a nice bath and put you all to sleep, okay?"

"Okay!" Deadpool nodded rapidly, as if he really was waiting for a bath this whole time, "But only if Zee gives me one!"

Wally quirked an eyebrow at the condition, but shook his head and walked towards the large trampoline the kids had gotten out of seemingly nowhere.

"Come on, Ollie and Guy, time for your baths."

Guy's blue eyes seemed to analyze him and question him silently for a moment or two, then the babe shrugged and slowly stopped bouncing.

Even though these two came without much coaxing, Ollie was a whole 'nother story. The baby was still bouncing up and down on the trampoline, clearly happy with this activity and was not yet willing to give it up yet.

"No! Fwy wike Supahman!"

Thus began a dangerous game of Bouncing Ollie vs. Annoyed Wally.

Deadpool and Guy looked on from their spot in front of the Bio-Ship, the boys waiting to go and take their baths but also kind of impressed with the blonde and redhead's fight.

Ollie continued bouncing on the trampoline, yet whenever Wally jumped to grab him, Ollie just jumped away to the other side of the trampoline, making the ginger glare dangerously at him.

"Supahman awesome! Fwy wike him!" Ollie told him, smiling broadly.

We have to take into consideration that Wally put up with this for a solid two minutes. If he had been a lesser man, he would have resorted to this tactic much sooner, but he hadn't. But after two minutes of the child toying with him in this manner, well... Wally was rather impatient most of the time.

"Superman's not that great!" Wally finally chastised as Ollie began yet another round of praise for the Kryptonian.

Deadpool and Guy stirred at the comment, but didn't wake from their spot nestled beneath the Bio-Ship. In the short span of time Ollie had taken to play with Wally they had decided to close their eyes for a small time, but that resulted in them falling asleep.

"What?"

Ollie's bouncing slowed until he came to a full stop, blue eyes wide as he sat down on the trampoline, waiting for Wally to explain further.

The red head took the opportunity and grabbed the blonde, smiling nervously as he wondered how he would get himself out of the situation he was in. But, after a few seconds of quick thinking, he decided it would be a good idea to tell Baby Ollie the truth. It's not like his teammates would be angry with him after this.

"Well, Ollie, you see... Superman's actually a big meanie. Did you see that kid with a black shirt? A shirt that had a red 'S' on it?" Wally asked as he walked Ollie out of the hangar, deciding he would go back for the other two once he was done with the blonde.

Ollie nodded softly at the question, eyes glued intently on the red head carrying him.

"That's Superman's son."

The sound Ollie made was- hands down- the cutest sound Wally had ever heard in his life. Forget Miss M or even Artemis when angry- cute angry, mind you! Baby Ollie had to be the cutest thing he had ever seen and heard!

But he nodded, making Ollie's eyes seem even more surprised. "Yep, I'm telling you the truth, Ollie. Conner is Superman's son."

"Weally? Supahman's son?"

Wally chuckled at the innocent question, finding Ollie too adorable. He would really hate having to see him turn into a man once more.

"Yeah. But that isn't why Superman's bad." Now Wally glanced from left to right- even though he was in the very middle of a deserted corridor- as if to let Ollie know this was a big deal. "The reason Superman is a bad person is," Wally's voice lowered now, becoming a whisper. "He doesn't treat Conner like his son."

And cue yet another cute gasp from the overly adorable Ollie baby.

"What? B-b-b... But he's Supahman! He's s'possed to be awesome!"

Wally sighed as he nodded, "I know, bub. But he just left poor old Conner here. Like a meanie."

Now Wally began his trek back to where the rest of his team was, a frowning Ollie in his arms. "But you can't tell anybody I told you this, 'kay, bud?"

Ollie nodded softly, even though his lips were pursed in a cute manner. Just what was he thinking about?

"Oh, Wally!"

The red head looked up from the thinking three year old to find his whole team- along with the de-aged Leaguers and Jason- gathered around the island in the kitchen.

"Finally you're here!" Zatanna smiled softly, but that quickly turned into a frown.

Wally looked from her to the rest of his friends, only to find them frowning slightly as well. Even his own babyfied uncle was frowning, but he was also pretty cute looking.

"What's wrong you guys?" Wally asked, shifting Ollie from one hip to the other.

Kaldur sighed as he jumped down from his seat, approaching the red head. Even though he was younger now, he still acted like the leader of his team.

"The Justice League has not yet found anybody that could help us get back to our normal age. We will be stuck this age for longer than we could have anticipated."

Ollie and Wally both blinked at the child, then a large smile broke on Wally's face. "And what's so bad about that?" Wally asked, shocking even his own teammates with his reaction. "Have you _seen_ how cute these guys are!? I mean, just look at Ollie!"

With this he pinched at the boy's cheeks, making him giggle, which in turn made the girls start cooing at him.

"Don't look at this as something bad, you guys." Wally told them, looking over everybody in the room. "Just look at it as a chance to corrupt them early on."

**So sorry for not updating in forever, but it's hard to write with writer's block. But I do hope that's over and done with and I'll be able to continue writing this and actually finish it.**

**Anyways, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Leaving the children with Young Justice was the worst thing the normal aged adults could have done. They knew Young Justice was dangerous when their members weren't affected by any curse or scientific mishap, worse yet when something like this had happened!

But- being completely honest- the Justice League was not the smartest union of adults. Seriously, Batman's rogues were smarter than these guys!

Right now the teens had gotten most of the children to sleep but Ollie and Jason after their baths. Much like Wally had promised, Zatanna had helped bathe Deadpool and Guy while the other teens helped their own child.

Wally stood in front of Baby Ollie with arms crossed, a small frown grazing his features. The blonde had his lips pursed and his eyebrows drawn in concentration, but one couldn't take him too seriously because of the Batman footy pajamas he was now wearing.

Yes. Batman. But that wasn't so surprising to Wally because he knew Ollie was secretly a fan of his best friend.

"Ollie, why do you not want to go to sleep?" Wally asked the child, moving his left arm to cradle his chin.

This was the fifth time he asked the younger but Ollie had not answered the first few times. Heck, maybe trying and trying again would help.

Ollie ran his tongue over his lips, then looked up at the red head with wide blue eyes. "Bedtime stowy?"

Wally's eyebrows shot up at his request, but his surprise melted into happiness and he nodded rapidly. "Sure thing, bud. What'd you want it to be about?"

"Supahman and Batman being awesome!"

Jason glared at the bubbly blonde and his request then grasped him by his small shoulders. "Ollie, those guys are pure evil! Batman is a bad father and Superman doesn't want to admit he _is_ one! They're both as evil as the Joker or Lex Luthor!"

Ollie's eyes were wide once more. But this time it wasn't because of surprise or happiness. No, now they were wide with shock, sadness, and were filled with tears.

"W-what... Do you mean?"

Wally sighed as he shook his head, leaning down to be eye-level with the child. "What Jason meant to say is that Superman and Batman aren't the awesome superhumans you thought, Ollie..."

And Wally could see the crying fit this would bring. He had to think of something and fast.

"But! But! But!" Jason said, grabbing Ollie's attention. "But these guys, Young Justice, they're about as awesome as you can get!"

Ollie sniffled at his words, looking from the older boy to the teenager in confusion. "Cooler than Supahman and Batman?"

Jason scoffed while nodding then smiled. "Way cooler, kid! Wally here is _faster_ than Superman!"

A large 'whoah' escaped Ollie and Wally nodded rapidly. "Yeah, I'm way faster than him. And the Robin kid, he's _better _than Batman because he's a real ninja!"

And that's how Jason and Wally began to tell young Ollie tales of Young Justice and their zany adventures, doing their best to keep a smile on his face.

* * *

"Wally!"

The red head gasped as he bolted up from his bed, noticing the empty space beside him. Hadn't Ollie and Jason spent the night with him on his bed?

"Wally! You are in so much deep shit!"

Roy was clearly angry. Angry and annoyed, but the former than the later. Maybe it was kind of ridiculous for Wally to know exactly what mood his elder was in just from hearing his voice, but after years of being around him, Wally basically had everything down to a science. And the solution to Roy's anger this time around was usually to either run away or try to calm him down.

Wally was seriously thinking about running away to Mexico or Canada but before he could even move to get dressed, the door to his room was kicked in and a seething Roy stood in its place.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do?" Roy took one step with each stilted word, looking so angry Wally really thought he had done something wrong.

But for the life of him, he couldn't remember having done anything that would get Roy like this. He hadn't even touched the older's bow and arrow when he had the chance!

Wally jumped out of his bed and cowered in the corner of his room, green eyes wide in fear. "I don't know what I did! Please don't kill me, Roy! I promise I'll be a better boy! I won't try to cut Artie's hair anymore! I promise I'll tell M'gann all her cooking is good, no matter how horribly burnt it is!" Now he fell onto his knees, hands clasped in front of him, "I promise I won't wax Superboy's legs and blame it on you anymore, just please don't kill me!"

His eyes were closed as he said all this because he was fully expecting the older to try to kill him, but he did not necessarily expect what came next.

"... You're the bastard that's been framing me and getting me in trouble with Supes?"

Wally peeked from one eye, only to find Roy looking at him with curiosity and amazement. "You mean... You're not going to kill me?" He asked, lowering his hands now, completely shocked.

Roy quirked an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms, "Seriously maim you, maybe. I had no idea it was you that was doing that. Conner and I thought it was the little Troll or your Green Arrow."

Wally glared at him his anger rising. "You mean to tell me you didn't think I had the skill to get away with shaving Conner's legs?"

Roy smirked down at him with a nod. "That's _exactly_ what I'm saying. Anyways, I was angry with you before you brought this up."

Both red heads stared at each other for a second or more before Wally shrugged and got up, heading towards the elder. "What did I do this time around?"

Roy grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out to the Cave's living room, where he found both Jason and Baby Ollie sitting on the couch, the older of the two looking up when he heard the others come in.

"Still don't know-"

"Shut up, Kid Annoyance." Roy snarked, then walked them both towards the front of the couch so they had a clear view of the kids.

Once he had let go of Wally's arm and crossed his own, Roy nodded at Jason. "Show him."

Jason nodded at the red head and turned to Ollie. "Hey, Ollie."

"Yeah, Jailbird?" The blonde asked, looking up at his elder with a curious gaze.

It took all of Wally's self control to not run over to him and hug the daylights out of the kid.

Jason seemed to hesitate for a second, but one glance at the older of the red heads made him nod and steel his resolve. Then he looked down at Ollie with a forced cocky smile, "Superman's the best."

The slap that came after stung even Wally. Jason's head snapped to the side from the sheer force the child had hit him with and Roy shook his head in regret. If only he hadn't let his emotions get the best of him...

"Dude..." Wally breathed, eyes wide in shock, "... That was awesome!"

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you have any idea how troublesome that is?" Roy asked as the rest of the team shuffled into the living room, Ollie waving happily at all of them, as if he had not just smacked Jason just a few seconds ago.

Wally nodded at the elder's question but still smiled. "Dude, do you have any idea what this means? Ollie really is the only adult that is on our side!"

Roy smiled at the overly happy red head, then turned to Kaldur, whom had cleared his throat to grab his attention.

"Batman has informed me of their recent finding of a cure. He tells me the Justice League will be arriving in a few hours to return the children to their normal states." The boy told him and Roy couldn't help but smile down at him.

Child Kaldur was just too adorable to actually take seriously. He was too cute, what with his adorably large gray eyes and puffed out cheeks and- did he just say the Justice League was coming?

"The League's coming?" Wally gasped, making Roy's widen as he too came to this realization.

Kaldur was not amused.

"I told you not a minute ago."

The child crossed his arms and glared at his friends, but this only managed to make the red head's hearts soften and smile at him.

"Child Kaldur is so cute!" Wally rushed over to the younger boy and hugged him tightly, all the while Roy nodded in agreement.

"And look at his cute little pout!"

Kaldur seemed like he was just about ready to kill Wally and Jason. "Did you not hear me!?" He gasped, exasperated, "The League will be arriving in a few hours to turn the children back! And Green Arrow cannot be allowed to continue hurting whoever speaks of Superman just because he is spoken of!"

Wally now smiled broadly at the child in his arms. "Pish posh nonsense, Kal, my boy! I know what I'm doing!"

With this, the eccentric red head pushed himself away from the boy and pointed at Ollie.

"You know, Ollie slapping Jason has given me a pretty good idea!" Wally suddenly gasped, snapping his fingers in his excitement.

But his train of thought was much faster than the rest of his friends, so, while he was busy concocting a new plan, they were still reeling from what he had said.

"What do you mean Ollie slapped Jason?" Zatanna asked softly, bouncing a happy Aquaman on her hip.

But Wally was too far gone with his plan.

"Yes! That is exactly what I will do!" Now Wally was slightly hunched over, deranged smile on his face as he rubbed his hands together in a comedic-villain way. "The Justice League will never know what hit them! Because it will be themselves!"

Now he cackled maniacally, and everyone- including the children- looked at him with slight worry.

"It is the most bulletproof plan I have ever come up with!"

With these words, Wally turned to Ollie, smiling wickedly. "Ollie, Jason, Wade, I have a plan!" He pointed at each of them respectively, and immediately they all stood at attention, ready to help. "First phase, escape!"

"Jason, hack the lights! Turn everything off!"

Before any of the Team could try to stop the deranged speedster, he had taken off with Jason, and a second later, all of the lights were off. Deadpool cackled wildly as he bounced on the couch and Ollie squealed in delight, clapping at the show he was watching unfold.

Suddenly a breeze past by Zatanna's side and Aquaman wasn't on her hip anymore. "What?!" She gasped, looking around to try and find the boy.

"Guy! Diana!" Artemis yelled after she felt two breezes hit her, only to not have her kids with her anymore.

And so, one by one the Team lost the Baby Leaguers to a deranged Wally until they were only left with Conner, Robin, Kaldur, and Ollie.

"I am missing one child!" Wally cackled from seemingly all directions, causing Ollie to clap while Roy was just about ready to strangle him.

"Wally, this isn't a joke! Give us the League back! Batman will be here any second to administer the antidote!" Roy growled, holding on tightly to the blonde babe.

While he didn't enjoy the idea of carrying Ollie, he liked Wally taking him for whatever deranged idea he had much less. So, with much chagrin, he decided to protect the blonde from the ginger.

"No, this is _not_ a joke, Roy! This is the perfect way to get back at Superman for abandoning Conner! We will turn his best friends against him!"

Suddenly, something knocked Roy's legs from beneath him and he was falling. He moved so his back hit the floor instead of Ollie, but the impact jostled his arms so slightly that Wally swooped in at the last second to take the child from him.

"Wally!" Roy yelled out in pure frustration, accompanied by Artemis and Rocket screaming with him.

The red head would be getting his just deserts as soon as they found him.

* * *

"Okay, is that all of them?" Jason asked as Wally ran into the bio-ship, a giggling Ollie in his arms.

The baby versions of the adults were babbling and happy as they sat strapped to the floor of the ship, makeshift chairs under them.

Jason was at the helm of the ship, Deadpool with a paper pirate hat on his head seated on his lap. Wally nodded at the boy with a smile.

"Yeah, let's take flight. Remember, camouflage at all times. And radio silence all around."

A chair popped up to his side and Wally smiled broadly as Jason took flight. This spur of the moment plan was falling into place perfectly.

* * *

Batman glared at the children and teens in front of him, his annoyance growing as the seconds ticked by.

"Wonder Woman. Aquaman. Guy Gardner. The Flash. Red Hood. Deadpool. Green Arrow." Batman growled darkly, glaring specifically at Red Arrow and Artemis.

They had talked a big game about being adults and being responsible. Yet the first time this had been tested, they failed so miserably that a good part of the Justice League was missing.

"All of these people were _kidnapped_ by a member of your Team." Batman's growl didn't let not, not even with Robin trying to seem as cute as possible. "Just how was _Kid Flash_ able to take all of these kids from you without so much as any resistance from you?!"

At least the teens had the decency to look down at the floor in shame.

"Superman, Doctor Fate, the Atom, Icon, and the Hawks are working strenuously to fix the mess that never should have occurred," Batman frowned at them, feeling more disappointment than real anger. "Just like you will. Conner, Kaldur, Robin, come here. I'll administer the cure and once that is done, you will head out on your own to find the kidnapper and his victims."

Robin smirked softly at the last thing the Bat said, but covered it up when he saw his father glaring at him.

The three boys that were named nodded and followed after the Bat, none daring to actually go against him after his small 'fit' of anger from when he found out Wally had taken all of the children.

Once the four were gone, the remaining teens turned to one another. "It's a good thing we left out the reason Wally wanted to take all the kids!" Zatanna breathed out in relief and Raquel couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"If he knew that Wally was mounting yet another offense against Superman, there may not be a Wally after they're found." Roy sighed, now shaking his head.

He knew his best friend. And he knew his other best friend's father. So he knew that Wally always did his best to get on Batman's nerves and- although this was unusual- when he succeeded, it took most of the League to stop the Bat from wrapping his arms around the red head's neck. And the red head was usually behind a wall of either heroes or super villains to ensure extra protection.

About twenty minutes later, Conner, Robin, and Kaldur appeared in their normal bodies, and M'gann immediately ran to her boyfriend and kissed him. Zatanna hugged Robin and Roy and Kaldur only clasped hands.

"It's good to have you back." Roy muttered, even if it was a bit awkward.

Kid Kaldur had grown on him.

"And it's good to be back!" Robin announced, then got serious. "But we seriously have to find Wally and the babies before the League. Only the gods know what would happen if Batman found him."

"Understood." Kaldur nodded, immediately going into leader mode. "Superboy..."

And he instructed all of his Team where they would be going.

**So sorry for taking so long to write this, but it's taken some time to get the muse back. Either way, I'm expecting to finish this in a chapter or two, so there's that! But I promise you will get Ollie slapping Superman, both as a baby and as an adult!**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Wally smiled broadly at the children in front of him. Ollie was happily bouncing up and down on his lips, all the while waving at the friends that were looking at him.

Diana was confused as she stared with wide eyes at the red head in front of her. Guy was slightly pouty because he was hungry, so his arms were crossed while his eyes were narrowed at Wally. J'onn was babbling a story in his language at Arthur, all the while Arthur himself nodded and gave his own bits and pieces in Atlantean. And Barry... Well, Barry was laughing himself silly every single time he looked at Wally.

"Okay, my children. I've got something important to tell you all." Wally announced, getting all the babies to look at him with wide and curious eyes.

To them, he was an adult. So they had to listen to him. No matter how much they didn't want to.

"There's a big and evil guy named Superman." He raised a vandalized picture of the man, one where he had mustache, goatee, and devil horns drawn on.

Ollie slapped Wally's cheek as soon as he said that name.

Wally couldn't have been prouder of the stinging in his cheek.

"Now, this man is mean. He has a son." The children leaned in in curiosity as they heard this, seemingly amazed with what the red head was saying. "And he ignores him like a big meanie!" Wally suddenly yelled, causing gasps and yells to leave the children's mouths.

"No! Supahman great!" Diana crossed her arms, shoving her nose up high while looking away from the red head.

Arthur agreed with her. "Yeah, he good friend!"

Wally smiled down at them. And allowed Ollie to walk towards them.

The blonde glanced back at Wally, as if asking for permission. And the teen was more than happy to nod at the babe.

Shocked gasps left Diana's and Arthur's lips as Ollie's fast and sharp hands made contact with their cheeks. "Supahman bad! He mean! Mean and stinky!" Ollie scolded them, wagging his small finger at them. "You slap anyone that says his name!"

Arthur and Diana stared at him with wide eyes, their little brains trying to make sense of the pain they had been given and the reason as to why, while Barry and Guy could only smile at them.

"Okay!" Both boys nodded, then turned to each other. "Say it! Say his name!" They yelled at the same time, and Wally couldn't help but chuckle evilly.

Even though he knew Arthur, Diana, and J'onn would put up some resistance, he knew his plan was working. Yes, by the time they became adults once more, their bodies would be completely conditioned to slap either the man of steel himself or anyone that spoke his name.

* * *

It took Wally many hours and a lot of Superman dummies, but soon enough he had the six babies in front of him completely conditioned.

"Conner." He said simply, and with a smile he watched as the six children hit the Superman dummies placed in front of them.

Even Diana had come to see the light after a few hours of coercing from Barry, Ollie, and Arthur. Now he had six Baby Leaguers completely trained to make the Man of Steel regret ever having rejected his clone.

* * *

"Has anyone found Wally?" Aqualad asked as the rest of his Team returned to the mountain.

"Nothing." Artemis growled softly, dragging her feet as she entered from the hangar.

"Wally has become quite adept at hiding when he gets into trouble with the League." M'gann muttered, following after her blonde friend.

Zatanna had her arms crossed, entering with Raquel floating in behind her. "We couldn't find anything. He wasn't in Keystone or Central City."

Conner entered with Wolf, Sphere, and Robin after him, frown in place. "And he wasn't in Arkham or Belle Reve taunting the prisoners with the babies... I really thought he was going to do that..."

Robin nodded in agreement. "Especially because he can taunt Merlin with baby Green Arrow. And Captain Cold with Baby Flash. And Cheetah with Baby Wonder Woman. And-" He seemed like he was about to continue, but a death glare from Artemis stopped hid cold in his tracks.

"We get it, Boy Wonder."

Roy now entered the room, frown in place, while dragging in a hyperactive yet bound Harley Quinn. "She jumped me as I searched Mexico City. And she said she could help me track Wally down." Was the teen's only explanation.

None of the Team argued.

Harley's eyes suddenly widened, and soon she was pointing and gasping to try and make them look at the entrance to the gym of the mountain. Every single person from the Team ignored her until they heard a chilling chuckle from the way.

"I found him! I found him!" Harley yelled after she ripped the tape from her mouth. "He's at the gym playing with the babies! And I want to pinch all of their cheeks!"

Robin rolled his eyes at her as he took off running for the gym, and when he got there, he found Wally laughing happily with the babies. And there was a large Superman dummy on the floor, the baby Wonder Woman standing in front of it with her hands on her hips and a large smile on her face.

"Wally..." Robin breathed out, shocked and amazed at the sight before him. "What have you done?"

Wally could only smile broadly at his friend.

"I have managed to accomplish the greatest feat any man on this Earth has ever even thought of!"

* * *

Batman glared down at all of the teenagers, all of them doing their best to avoid his gaze while holding a baby in their hands. Wally held both Ollie and Wade in his hands- seeing how his friends didn't want him to corrupt any of the 'good' kids'- and smiled defiantly up at the Bat as the man's glare fell upon him.

"Kid Flash..." Batman breathed out, and it was clear he was getting tired of the red head's mischief. "Where did you go with the children and what did you do with them?"

The speedster's smile only seemed to broaden. "Oh, you know... We just went down to Mexico and enjoyed some authentic chimichangas! Nothing too out of this world!"

The whole Team cringed at his words, but none dared to speak up and tell the Bat the truth of Wally's outing with the children. It would be good for Batman to just believe a lie.

"You and I will be sharing a few words after my allies have been restored." Batman growled at Wally, who only nodded in acceptance.

"Sure thing, Mr. Batman!"

Batman glared once more at him, then turned to Roy, who held Guy in his hands. And one by one, he administered the cure to the babyfied adults.

**So the next chapter will be the last and that's when Superman will get his comeuppance! From Ollie, especially!**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Wallace, give us the baby."

"No. He's mine and I'm going to raise him in the wild like a proper Tarzan." Wally glared at his uncle, keeping the babe in his hands as far away as possible from the people that wanted to revert him to his old self.

Batman glared at the teen up in the rafters, wondering just how he had gotten agile and athletic enough to climb up. "Wally, give us Ollie."

"No! My Wally!" Ollie yelled down at the adults that had their arms open to catch him, wrapping his small arms tighter around his new friend.

After the whole 'Let's slap Superman' phase, Ollie had finally figured out that Wally was not, in fact, his Roy. And, after a few minutes of crying for his Woy, Ollie had accepted the fact that Wally was much funner and did not glare at him just for asking for a hug. So now they seemed to have a pretty close bond.

"By Hera, Wallace, was it not enough to kidnap us when we were children?" Wonder Woman asked, arms crossed and hip jutted to the side. "We all remember clearly what you tried to teach us."

Aquaman nodded beside her, trident in hand, "We do not blame you for this. We understand that you are a free spirit and you feel slightly impulsed to do rather dumb things, which is why we are not going to scold you for kidnapping us."

Now Guy appeared in front of Wally and Ollie, causing them both to squeak in shock and jump up in the rafters. "Now how about you give us Ollie back so he can be your fun uncle again?"

Wally hugged the boy tighter to his body and stuck his tongue out at his fellow ginger. "Baby Ollie is the only Ollie anyone could ever need! He's my child now!"

With this, Ollie took off his shoe and threw it at Guy, catching the Lantern off guard. The shoe hit its mark, which just happened to be the Lantern's forehead.

Guy was not pleased. Or amused.

"Wally, Ollie has a company to think about. He has a whole life apart from the League." Batman tried to reason, but Wally only shook his head.

"In the absence of Mr. Queen, his adopted son, Roy Harper, will be in charge of anything to do with Queen Consolidated. I know this because Ollie explained this to us a year or so ago." Wally answered with a smile, and Ollie began to giggle at all the big words the teen was using.

Batman resisted the urge to want to struggle past Ollie for explaining something so damning to Kid Menace. "Wally, he has a life of his own to live. Do you really want to face an angered Black Canary?"

Wally seemed to think on this for a second, then shrugged, "I never shipped those two together anyways." Then a lewd smile appeared on his face. "I know a few people that would be better for him..."

Robin spoke up now, "Wally, what's better: Having a baby to take care of or having a fun uncle that can take care of you?"

Now the red head sighed and stood up on the rafters, all the while holding on tightly to the boy in his hands. "That's the thing, Rob. The circle of life has proven that the ones that take care of us now will be the ones we have to take care of in a future." And now bounced Ollie up and down. "And what's so bad about taking on that responsibility now?"

Everyone in the cave told him, "You're sixteen." All in a flat and unamused voice.

Wally only waved them away. "I can take care of him. He's now my son, no matter what anyone tells me."

It seemed like the negotiations were going to continue from the look Aqualad gave his teammate, but an announcement from the Zeta Station made them all turn their heads.

"Supahman?" Ollie's eyes widened as he saw the Man of Steel step into the Mountain, and his pat mission suddenly came back to mind.

Wally chuckled in pure ecstasy as Guy suddenly appeared in front of Superman, delivering a heavy handed slap to his face with a construct.

The Team's and Batman's eyes were wide as they saw Superman fly from one side of the room to the other, but their shock didn't fade.

Why?

Well, Wonder Woman was soon enough picking up the hit man, only to deliver a punch to his chin that sent him flying up. Then Martian Manhunter materialized at the peak and sent him hurtling back towards the Earth. Superman had a moment to breath, but it wasn't long before Aquaman punted him with his trident, sending him flying towards Flash, who delivered a blow that sent him up to the rafters were Wally and Ollie were waiting for the Kryptonian.

"Be nice to Conner!" Ollie yelled as Wally set him down on the man's chest, only for his little hands of fury to begin slapping the man's face repeatedly.

As Wally giggled at the boy and Ollie busied himself with teaching Superman a lesson, the heroes that had hurt him began to realize what they had done.

"By the Gods!" Wonder Woman gasped, holding her head with her left hand as she stared at her right.

Aquaman scratched at his head, looking at the hand that held his trident. "What in Poseidon's name tricked us into doing such a horrible thing?"

Martian Manhunter, though, was as stoic as ever. "I believe Wally's conditioning proved to be successful."

Guy bared his teeth as he looked up to find Ollie slapping a dazed and confused Superman, "I cannot believe you allowed this to happen, Batman! We're a liability now when it comes to Superman!"

Suddenly the other four heroes that had been taught by Wally turned to him. Guy's eyes suddenly widened, and his right hand slapped his cheek.

"Do not utter that name!" The five yelled together, and Batman was starting to wonder just what kind of devilry Wally had used to make the Leaguers act in such a manner.

Guy slapped his hand over his mouth and Flash's eyes were so wide it was a wonder how they weren't hurting him yet.

"Wallace Rudolph West!" Flash yelled, turning to look up at the teen. "What have you done to us!?"

Wally only smiled broadly. "Here's Ollie. My mission's complete." He was in front of Batman now, handing the babe to him. "And now I'm off again!"

And then the red head was gone, leaving six very angry and confused Leaguers to stew in their anger, one very beaten up and dazed Superman, and a Team that wondered just how they had such a crazed friend.

You know, just a normal day for the Team.

**So, what did you think? That was the last chapter. And I sincerely hope you enjoyed this ride!**

**Please review and favorite!**


End file.
